


Fatherhood

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When the war is over and Harry takes on Teddy to raise as his own is Severus ready for fatherhood?





	Fatherhood

Seventeen year old Harry Potter knelt down as he strted to change and dress his godson, today was the funeral of Remus and Tonks, after the war had ended the first thing Harry did when he was rested was go to the minstry and testify to help not only Narcissa and Draco Malfoy but also his then lover Severus Snape. He and Severus had been together ever since he revealed himself at the lake where he placed the sword and Ron had saved him, he had helped him, Ron and Hermione after telling them and showing them everything, Harry's crush on the halfblood prince never went away, even after finding out who he really was after Ablus Dumbledore's death.

Once Severus was declared free along with Narcissa and Draco and awarded Order of Merlin First Class Harry thought they could finally be free to be together, it only lasted until the next day when Harry announced being Teddy's godfather he was going to sign papers to make him legally his son.

Severus had told Harry that he couldn't do it, he had only taught at Hogwarts as it was the cover to help Albus with the ongoing war and now he was free he could finally leave Hogwarts, he wanted to settle down with Harry, but alone wth Harry, he couldn't see himself raising children, especially the baby of one of his school tormenters.

Even after reminding Severus that it was all Sirius and his father and he seems to have no problem sleeping with the son of one of his tormenters Harry said he now comes with a baby, he can have all, Harry, a son, all of them making a family or he could live how he always has lived, alone.

Severus' silence told Harry all he needed to know and giving Severus a disappointed look he left the potions master standing in the middle of the ministry and apparated to pick up who was now his son, who he would raise as his own and now, on his own.

Today was the day of Remus and Tonks' funeral, everyone had told Harry he shouldn't be taking Teddy to the funeral as it is no place for a baby they all stopped when Harry reminded them that neither was the final battle at Hogwarts for kids as young as eleven, he wanted to take Teddy, give him a chance to do something he never could, say goodbye to his parents, Hermione was the only one brave enough to tell Harry that Teddy couldn't even do that as he was only six weeks old but Harry's look reminded her of the glare Severus used to give so she left him to do what he wanted to do.

Harry had not slept at all since his split from Severus over a week ago, it had hurt so much that Severus hadn't even tried to contact him, when asked he made excuses, he couldn't deal with his friends and family asking what had happened and why and what he was going to do now when he had funerals to go to, he was just thankful that today's with Remus and Tonks was the last one.

* * *

 

Severus stood and watched from a distance as everyone gathered around the two graves that Remus and Tonks had just been lowered into, his eyes never left Harry, crying freely as he held Teddy so close to his chest, rocking the baby and kissing his temple.

Once the service was over everyone had left except for Harry, Molly had taked Teddy so Harry could say goodbye on his own, only when Molly was approaching him he decided to let himself be seen, just getting that look from Molly he told her everything, how he hadn't slept since Harry had left him standing there in the ministry that day, fatherhood scared him, he didn't want to turn out like his father, no child should ever have to suffer that kind of upbringing, in being scared of turning out like his father in raising a child he had lost the only man he loved, the only man he could ever love, the only man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Molly had smiled and told him parenthood is scary and to remember Harry's childhood and it hadn't stopped him from wanting to raise Teddy as his own. She had told him if he truly loved Harry he would take their son off her and go and comfort his lover as Harry now needed him more than ever and yes parenthood is hard but they weren't alone, they had all their family and friends behind them.

Knowing what he must do, what he wanted to do, Severus took Teddy from Molly and after thanking her he made his way over to Harry who still stood by the graves with his head down.

Harry sniffled as he talked about how he would never let Teddy forget them, how he would always know who they were and how they died, fighting a war in hopes it would give their son a peaceful life. Harry had jumped a little when he not only felt a large warm hand slide into his and entwine their fingers but also hearing Teddy babble, looking to his left he saw Severus standing looking at him while holding Teddy securely in the crook of his left arm. "He will never remember them Harry but he will know of them, together we will make sure he knows it all."

"We will?" Harry choked.

Severus leaned over and kissing Harry's forehead he whispered. "Yes Harry. We will."

* * *

_**The end** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
